Emotionless Passion
by trinitydena
Summary: "No, you don't love me, Claude. You just told me that you don't understand human emotions and love is one of them. Love and hate are pretty close, to your mind they're almost the same. Demons don't see such things, the only thing they understand is the taste of human's souls. And lust if found. That's how it goes to you."


**Chapter 1: A Torturing Job**

Elina stood trembling in fear before her angry master who had been yelling at her harshly. "I-I'm s-sorry, your h-highness. I-I just-" She started stuttering softly, tears forming in her eyes. Elina was the one human servant at the Trancy manor. And the weakest one. She was soft-hearted, obedient, shy, very innocent and clumsy at times.

All that was new to her; working as a maid, getting yelled at and sometimes hit and tortured for no reason. It all happened after her parent's death, in an accident. The accident she could never forget about. The sight of her parent's mansion, drowned in fire flames devouring whatever happened to be in their way. Elina lost everything; her parents, her home, the money and everything. That's when she had to find a job as a maid and it happened to be at the Trancy manor.

In spite of how Alois treated her, she never left to find another job somewhere else. Even though she knew she could but she refused to. For one reason ... him; the expressionless, attractive, charming, spider demon butler, Claude. Even though he never showed any emotion towards her, she still believed he could someday notice her affection for him.

Before she could say anymore, a sharp pain shot up on the right side of her face causing a loud pained scream to escape her soft lips and echo through the hallways of the estate. Alois did slap her, for the fifth time that week. "Sorry doesn't get your work done! Clean this mess at once!" He yelled.

"Yes, y-your highness." That was the last thing she muttered before running off to the bathroom.

No matter how many times she got hit, slapped or yelled at, she never got used to it. It always hurt like the first time. Hearing the scream, Claude walked down the mansion following the source. He never really paid attention to such pained screams and moans, knowing that Hannah got hit and tortured almost every day. But he recognized Elina's voice. Her soft relaxing calm tone was pretty obvious to the spider's ears.

Claude saw the young girl running off with her hand cupping her own cheek causing him to make sure that Alois slapped her. He gritted his teeth silently before walking off, literally hating Alois for that. Elina was something he'd love to have as his and only his, to control with his own hands and never let anyone touch her.

She was a girl with a pretty face, and in fact she was the only human servant there. The rest were demons. But she still got along quite well with everyone, well, almost. Although, he never showed any kind of emotion towards her, he always had those strong feelings deep inside him. Claude just sighed in annoyance and anger before being called by his master.

Elina ran off to the bathroom, washing her face. Letting the cold water ease the stinging pain in her cheek and wash away the tears flowing out of her eyes. But tears didn't stop. How she hated being tortured like that for someone who didn't care about her and hardly noticed her presence. Elina raised her head up, staring at her reflection in the mirror hanged on the wall, her small hands resting on the edges of the sink. Her soft blue eyes were swollen from crying, tears streaming down her cheeks and a red slap mark planted on her right cheek.

Elina washed her face once more before walking down to the kitchen, where she left her work undone hoping no one would see her and notice that she was crying. But unfortunately, Claude was in the kitchen as well.

Claude saw Elina walk into the Kitchen, though it was obvious she had cried. Her eyes were red. And the giant slap mark on her cheek still remained red and obvious. He turned back to making the tea. As he did, a thought crossed his mind. One that was quite unusual for him to think of.

_'Elina should be more careful around him, otherwise that pretty face of hers is going to get more than just a slap.'_ He thought, remembering how Alois dug his fingers into Hannah's eye and flinched slightly.

_'Very Careful.'_


End file.
